my life
by tayloves
Summary: mi mejor amiga...  que quieres que haga?  yo no lo decidí
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Stephanie Meyer pero Taylor Lautner no es de ella es mío jajjajaj**

**Mi ****Vida**

**1.-My fucking life**

EPOV

Mi mejor amiga…

La única persona que siempre estaba conmigo…

La única que podía hacer todo por mi…

La única… a quien yo e amado

Si estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Se que puede sonar lo mismo de siempre me gusta mi mejor amiga y no le quiero decir porque temo que se arruine nuestra amistad

. Pues NO! Aquí no es así yo nunca le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ella solo porque siempre se arruinaba el momento y debo admitir que otra cosa es que también soy muy tímido. Arrrrrrg ese maldito recuerdo, esta en mi mente y no quiere salir siento que se me retuerce hierro dentro de mi corazón. Como cualquier dí la invite a salir al parque, le dije que me esperara ahí porque me había retrasado por ayudarle a mi hermana. Al llegar al parque todo mi mundo se vino abajo… Bella estaba con otro, con el muy maldito de Jacob Black, ella sabía que nosotros no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos. Pero ella, ella, él la tenía abrazada por su hermosa cintura y ella se sostenía de su cuello con esos brazos. Estaban felices y no podía seguir ahí.

**Flash back**

Bells!-dijo ese mientras se reía-jake-nombro mi ángel a ese perro. Sentía lagrimas en mis ojos y no podía dejar de ver como toda mi vida se iba.

**Fin flash back**

Y ahora aquí estoy ,bella se había enojado conmigo por no se que y yo termino echo nada. Cada vez que quiero pensar iba a _nuestro _prado, bella y yo lo habíamos descubierto en una de nuestras expediciones en el bosque y lo habíamos declarado como nuestro. Estaba sentado en el centro con la cabeza en las rodillas mientras lloraba por lo miserable que era mi vida.

Sentí algo moverse en los arbustos, y levanté mi cabeza para ver que era. Bella, era mi bella, _no Edward no seas tonto ella no es tuya _me dijo la estúpidavoz de mi cabeza, y no pude evitar llorar aún más fuerte, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, porque soy un maldito cobarde.-Edward? Oh dios mió Edward!- se lanzo a abrazarme sabía que bella no soportaba verme llorar pero no quería que me tuviera lástima, pero era débil y me abrasé a ella como mi único salvavidas. Lloré hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas y solo sollozaba.

-bella- le dije- tu me quieres?-

-Pero que clase de pregunta es esa Edward?-me gritó-por supuesto que te quiero eres mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos…no se! Edward desde que tengo memoria, crecimos juntos!-y yo lloré más fuerte su mejor amigo así me veía-tu mejor amigo?-pregunte-claro Edward-no se que me pasaba los celos

me sobrepasaron y yo quería a bella para mi! Y …la besé.

-hola! Yo se que es corta a mi tambien me gustan los chap largos pero sean buenas es mi primera historia espero sus comentarios

Kisses and bites

Tay


	2. que que paso?

Disclaimers: la imaginación fue de Meyer no mía yo solo expandí lo que ella creó

Este cap está dedicado a la persona que me dejo mi primer review Valeria!

**2.-que que?paso!**

BPOV

Desde ese día en el que Edward me invitó al parque todo a salido mal. Primero no llegó al parque. Segundo no me habla. Tercero estoy tan enamorada del que no soporto que me trate así. No se porque pero no me ha hablado ni tomado en cuenta y cuando hace eso mi corazón se aprieta y lo peor es ver sus tristes ojos esmeraldas como pidiendo ayuda pero no me deja acercarme a él. Cuando trato de abrazarlo se va y me deja sola recogiendo los pedazos de mi corazón. Edward y yo como a los 10 años habíamos descubierto un hermoso prado donde siempre íbamos juntos a jugar y ahora ya más grandes íbamos a pensar, relajarnos, escuchar música o relajarnos; pero nunca íbamos solos, siempre los dos. Nuestros padres siempre decían que íbamos a casarnos cuando grandes o nos preguntaban por los nietos. Era HORRIBLE, no creo que existiera un rojo más profundo que el de nuestras caras; pero cuando me decían eso no solo me sonrojaba por vergüenza sino porque también Edward ESTABA AL LADO MÍO! Pero también tiene una parte mala porque Edward jamás querría a alguien como yo, eso hacía que mi corazón pidiera ayuda a gritos, pero Edward se merecía a alguien mejor que yo.

En los días que no nos hablamos iba al prado a sufrir sola y que nadie se preocupase por mi. Un día al llegar al prado me encontré a Edward. Estaba llorando, mi ángel. No me importó si me humillé frente a él pero lo abracé, estaba llorando en mi hombro, él sufría.

-Bella?- me dijo-tu me quieres?-

-claro que te quiero Edward eres mi mejor amigo-

-tu mejor amigo?-

Le comencé a recordar que habíamos sido amigos desde siempre pero cuando estaba hablando, me besó…

Fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida ,sus labios eran como algodón de azúcar con sabor a miel que suavemente presionaba los míos, no había nada que se pareciera. Hera mi primer beso, si lo sé, soy patética tengo 18 años y nunca había besado a nadie pero yo estaba casi segura de que Edward tenía experiencia porque había muchas chicas (en realidad bitches!) detrás del y decía casi segura porque él no les prestaba atención pero aún así eran mucho más lindas que yo.

Edward me seguía besando pero yo no podía mover mis labios, estaba en shock y me puse a llorar por la rabia y la impotencia, lo único que pude hacer fue poner mis manos en sus mejillas pero al parecer el lo malinterpretó, se alejó de mi y se me quedó mirando con su cara aún más dolida que antes.

-solo olvida lo que ocurrió- me dijo fríamente. Fue como si se hubiera llevado mi corazón con él. No quería quedarme a ver como se burlaba de mí; me fui corriendo a casa.

Hola

Volví lo siento por no haber subido es que estaba llena de pruebas porque es final de trimestre…TUVE HASTA QUE HACER UN MUSICAL SOBRE LA CÉLULA!

Pero bueno ahora pude escribir de nuevo en mi cuaderno tengo hasta el cap 5

Valeria muchas gracias fuiste mi primer review siempre veo que las autoras ponen que les dejen reviews porque es como su pago y es verdad, yo no lo creía pero fue genial ver como gente se da cuenta de que te esforzaste escribiendo y les gusta y leer su opinión es súper guay!

Bye!

Kisses and bites

Tay


	3. como quieres que te olvide

Los maravillosos personajes son de S.M. yo solo quiero ampliar lo que creó.

**3.-como quieres que te olvide**

**BPOV**

Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi cuarto. Esa noche no hice nada más que llorar.

Al otro día no me levanté para ir al instituto, le dije a papá que estaba enferma y se fue a trabajar, dejándome sola para hundirme en mi miseria. En la tarde llegó Alice, la hermana gemela de Edward y mi mejor amiga.

-Belly Beeells, lleguee!- gritó antes de aparecer en el umbral de mi puerta.

-Bella!-gritó(otra vez)- porqué no fuiste a clase? Y porqué aún no te vistes?-

No pude evitar que el ver a Alice me recordara a Edward y comencé a llorar, otra vez.

-Bella amiga porqué lloras?-me consolaba y se acercó a abrazarme.

-No Bella no llores te vas a arrugar- no pude evitar que eso me sacara una sonrisa, era tan Alice.

-Alice no puedo n-no p-puedo olvidar-

-Que ocurrió Bella cuéntale todo a Alice-

-No Alice no puedo-

-Quién fue él- me dijo gruñendo- E-E-Edward- dije no muy segura.

-Que? Edward?, pero el preferiría comerse una mano antes que hacerte llorar- dijo Alice chillando pero al mismo tiempo muy seria

-Ya Alice! Me quedé sorda- dije ahora un poco mas animada.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te estoy hablando en serio!-

-Como que hizo mi hermano?-

-El me besó- dije en un susurro que por supuesto no paso inadvertido para ella

-Qué! Mi hermano alfín lo hizo- dijo con su tintineante risa.

-No! Alice no es bueno- dije sollozando

-Como que no es bueno?- exclamo

-Alfín se te declaró!-

-No Alice estás malentendiendo las cosas, el no se me declaró! Solo me besó y cuando acabó dijo que me olvidara de ello; y como no quise quedarme a ver como se burlaba de mí, me fui- dije terminado muy triste otra vez.-

-Perooo…ah!- grito como si hubiera visto una rebaja de Chanel- ahora entiendo, por eso había estado tan triste-

-Que!- exclame con unos ojos como platos

-Sí, él llega a casa, se encierra en su cuarto y coloca la música muy fuerte, pero un día fui a avisarle que era hora de cenar y lo escuché sollozar. He estado muy preocupada por él. Mamá también; no sabe que hacer, le da su comida preferida pero no come. Es como un zombi- al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme lo peor-

-Tengo que hablar con él-dije saltando de mi cama para arreglarme. Salí lo antes posible a la casa Cullen.

**EPOV**

Estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación. Estaba con mi cabeza enterrada en la almohadas de mi cama. Estaba solo en casa, era viernes por la noche y mis padres y hermanos habían salido.

Sentí que golpeaban mi puerta.

-Vete Alice!-pero igual se abrió mi puerta y sentí el peso de mi cama cambiar, no quise mirarla, porque no soportaba ver preocupada a mi hermana. Sentí que me acariciaba el cabello; era muy relajante y suave y …amoroso.

-No soy Alice pero si quieres que me vaya, me iré- levanté rápidamente mi cabeza para ver a mi ángel

-Bella- susurre y me sonrió, sonrisa a la que simplemente no me puede resistir a corresponder-tenemos que hablar.

-Losé-no puedo evadir esta conversación por mucho mas tiempo.

-Edward yo…yo…yo…-

-Bella déjame hablar a mi, no fue mi intención evitarte, fue una gran falta de caballerosidad, yo…- me cortó-

-Edward no importa que pasó solo…

Hola!

Me demoré mucho lo sé pero estoy tan contenta alguien agrego mi fic a sus favoritos eso es genial.

Quería subir este cap para mi cumpleaños pero no pude.

Bueno solo eso.

A se me olvidaban pueden creer que la profesora de historia me puso un examen para el mismo día del estreno de Amanecer me puse a llorar en clase y faltar ese dia seria mortal porque sus pruebas atrasadas son muy difíciles y odio historia me va horrible pero me tiene que ir bien para poder faltar ese día y darme el lujo de sacarme mala nota

Deséenme suerte.

Kisses and bites

**Tay !**


End file.
